elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bujold the Unworthy
|Base ID = }} Bujold the Unworthy, also known as "Bujold the Intrepid," is chieftain of Thirsk Mead Hall. In the tradition of Thirsk chieftains before her, she became leader after she slew the great beast of Ilfark and presented its stomach as a battle trophy.Thirsk, a Revised History Interactions Retaking Thirsk Bujold and her group of Nords can be found at Bujold's Retreat along the eastern shore of Solstheim, a short distance south of Skaal Village. Upon speaking to Bujold, she reveals that her group has been kicked out of Thirsk Mead Hall, located up on the hill near the Beast Stone, by a group of Rieklings led by their chief. When the Last Dragonborn offers to help her group retake the mead hall from the Rieklings, she rallies her fellow Nords to join her and the Dragonborn with taking their mead hall back. Once the Rieklings and their chief have been slain, Bujold asks the Dragonborn to accompany her to Hrothmund's Barrow to witness her being dubbed leader of the mead hall again. However, once there, the voice of Hrothmund speaks to her and refuses to grant her leadership of the mead hall, disappointed in her and her Nords for letting themselves become soft and losing the mead hall to the Rieklings in the first place. Afterwards, Bujold decides to start a new tradition at the mead hall and go against Hrothmund's wishes. The Dragonborn can either agree to keep what happened at the barrow a secret, thus allowing Bujold to remain leader, or refuse, forcing Bujold to have to fight the Dragonborn to keep them from telling the truth to Kuvar and the others, resulting in her death. The Chief of Thirsk Hall If the Last Dragonborn decides to aid the Riekling Chief who is in control of Thirsk Mead Hall, the chief will ask the Dragonborn to join his rieklings with traveling down to Bujold's Retreat and killing Bujold and her Nords to prove themselves kin to the rieklings. Dialogue "I don't really have time for this." :How long have you been down here? "Longer than I would have liked." :Have you been exiled? "I wouldn't call it that. We've just got a bit of an infestation, is all. Down here to catch our breath, and then we'll be back in the hall once I get the rest of these up to move." ::An infestation of what? "Rieklings. You must have passed by the hall on your way down here? Well, it's been overrun. We're just out here temporary, to regroup." "Until next time." ;Bujold's speech Bujold: "Hey, you lazy milk-drinkers, get over here! I know you're all starting to settle in here, and keep up the fat lives you got used to up in the hall. But look here. This outsider has more fire than any of you. All I had to do was mention our little infestation, and he volunteered in a second! I don't want to have my spirit outstripped by some wanderer. So let's get up there and kill us some Rieklings!" Conversations ;Elmus Bujold the Unworthy: "How are you holding up?" Elmus: "It's rough out here. But I'm getting by." Bujold the Unworthy: "Not everyone was built for this kind of life. There's no shame in that." Elmus: "I can handle it. Just wish there was more mead, is all." Bujold the Intrpid: "Were you able to salvage any of the mead?" Elmus: "Most of the old brew is still good, but I had to get rid of some of the newer batches." Bujold the Intrpid: "What did they... do to it?" Elmus: "Just trust me, you don't want to drink it." ;Hilund Bujold the Unworthy: "What now?" Hilund: "I just wanted to make sure you were all right." Bujold the Unworthy: "Your worry helps nobody." Hilund: "It's not your fault. There were too many of them. Nobody could have known..." Bujold the Unworthy: "Don't you see, though? None of that matters. I'm going to go down as "the Unworthy" because of that rabble." Hilund: "You don't have to live like this now, though." Bujold the Unworthy: "Unless you're ready to go fight those things, just leave me." ;Hrothmund's Spirit Bujold the Unworthy: "So I just need to take hold of it..." Hrothmund's Spirit: "You seek my blessing for the leadership of Thirsk Hall?" Bujold the Unworthy: "I do. It is I, Bujold. You blessed me in the past, and now I've rid the hall of Rieklings and returned it to its rightful owners." Hrothmund's Spirit: "And well it is that this has happened. But I have always watched, and know that it was your softness that lead to your own exile. You allowed your fellow warriors to grow weak while the dangers around you mounted." Bujold the Unworthy: "Then... the leadership is not mine?" Hrothmund's Spirit: "No. Nor is there any among you fit to serve. For a band in the wilderness, it is better to have no leader than a poor one." ;Kuvar Bujold the Unworthy: "It won't be that easy to get rid of the Rieklings, Kuvar." Kuvar: "I never said it would be. But either way, we have to try. Whether we succeed or not, it'll stir up some of the old blood in this crowd." Bujold the Unworthy: "I'm not going to lead them to their deaths if they aren't ready." Kuvar: "Then train them. What are we doing here? We should either get used to staying here, or be preparing to take the hall. You're having us do neither, and I can't stomach it." Bujold the Unworthy: "Your stomach isn't my problem. We'll act when I say we do and not before." Kuvar: "Well, you'd better say something. And soon." Kuvar: "I wish you could just relax a little..." Bujold the Unworthy: "I don't want to get comfortable here. We need to be back up there." Kuvar: "This is a decent spot. We're right on the water. This could grow into something respectable." Bujold the Unworthy: "Thirsk was respectable. And we let this happen. No, we'll get respect the way it should come." Kuvar: "Bujold. Your second claims that Hrothmund did not yield a blessing to you. Is that true?" Bujold the Intrepid: "My second would do well to keep his mouth shut." Kuvar: "So... you don't deny this?" Bujold the Intrepid: "Kuvar, listen to me. You said yourself that this place had lost sight of its past. We need a new tradition, to move us forward. Instead of listening to a ghost in a tomb, we should steer our own destinies." Kuvar: "Your words carry some wisdom. But if you truly believed in the spirit of Thirsk, you would have spoken them honestly. Instead you hid your shame." Bujold the Intrepid: "Kuvar, I..." Kuvar: "Just... I can't even look at you right now. Get out of here. Run to the wilds." Bujold the Intrepid: "Kuvar, I'm your wife. You can't..." Kuvar: "And so I feel your shame all the more deeply. When it's time, we will seek you out. Until then, go and attempt to earn your honor in the old ways." Bujold the Intrepid: "I don't want you harassing Hilund anymore." Kuvar: "I'm not harassing her. She just needs to decide what kind of person she wants to be." Bujold the Intrepid: "And I don't think she needs any help from you to do that." Kuvar: "Why so touchy on this?" Bujold the Intrepid: "Just... leave her be. She'll find her way." Kuvar: "Are you feeling any stronger?" Bujold the Intrepid: "I'm feeling motivated. That's enough for now." Kuvar: "What exactly happened at the barrow?" Bujold the Intrepid: "That's between me and the spirits, Kuvar. You know that." Trivia *If she is met during the conclusion of the quest "The Chief of Thirsk Hall" she is called "Bujold the Intrepid." *The j''' in her name is pronounced as a soft '''g, as in French (e.g. bonjour or Jean Luc), which is unusual for a Nord. Usually Nordic names have the letter j''' representing a '''y sound, as in the words fjord or Jarl. *If the Dragonborn came back to the Mead Hall after "Retaking Thirsk," they will have a chance to tell Kuvar what really happened. If they actually tell him that Hrothmund rejects Bujold, the two will have an argument and Bujold ends up being exiled into the wilds. *If the Dragonborn uses a pacifying spell such as Harmony on or in the presence of Bujold, while her name is "Bujold the Unworthy," the name "Bujold the Intrepid" will show up in the top-left corner where effects are listed. Appearances * de:Bujold die Kühne es:Bujold la Indigna ru:Буйольд Недостойная Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers